A Monkey's Name
by St.John
Summary: Abed doesn't get the appeal of Annie's chest; he'd rather look at Troy's. Furthermore, he's prefer it if Troy stopped looking at her and maybe looked at him instead. Troy/Abed


My first Community fic! Also the first time I've written for an American fandom!

Beta'd by the lovely Laura/greenteaduck

I always appreciate feedback c:

* * *

Annie's boobs.

Annie's Boobs.

Abed looked at those for which the monkey had been named. Then he looked at Troy. Troy was also looking at Annie's boobs. He'd noticed Troy sneaking peeks once in a while, and he remembered that he had named, with Twitter's help, Annie's Boobs after Annie's boobs. Abed did not frown at this – were he anyone else, he might have – he looked back at Annie's boobs, trying to find the appeal. He wasn't seeing it.

Shirley, however, was seeing something: the two youngest males at the study-room table peering intently at the cleavage exposed by the open lavender cardigan. She made a displeased sound, and raised her eyes up towards the heavens, looking very much like she was currently praying for their salvation. In turn, this drew Jeff's attention. He said in his 'group leader' voice "I thought we were studying anthropology, not anatomy." Abed noted that he sounded a little angry (Jealousy? Likely.), so he turned his gaze away from Annie and back to Troy, which meant that he also saw Pierce's smirk which was the perfect picture of the Creepy Uncle trope. He could vaguely hear Britta spouting something about the objectification of women from beside him, but he wasn't really paying attention to that. Instead he focused on Troy's chest. That seemed just as, if not more worthy of having a capuchin named after it. Troy's Pecs; it seemed like a suitable name to him.

His eyes then rose up to Troy's face. Troy's eyes were downcast, and he could make out a slight blush at the tips of his ears. He was embarrassed for being caught looking at Annie, Abed decided. Abed didn't feel embarrassed over it at all. But then again, he wasn't using it as fuel for any late-night activities that made Troy breathe heavily and Abed feel a clenching in his lower abdomen when Troy was just below him in the bottom bunk. Abed didn't think it was 'on' to touch oneself when around a friend, at least that is what he had gathered from various sitcoms and hour-long dramas, but he didn't mind. In fact, he liked to think that if they were in a t.v. show it would be the perfect set-up for fandom to have a little Ho, yay! to encourage fic. This was not so, of course, but Abed still found the idea cool (coolcoolcool).

"You okay, Abed?" Britta whispered, drawing him away from his thoughts.

"Yeah, why?" he replied blandly, but he turned to stare at her to see if he could read some sign on her face that she knew what he was thinking about. She didn't.

"You just seem a little spacier than norm- you just seem like you have something on your mind." She replied.

"He's probably just thinking about how awesome tonight is going to be!" Troy chimed in, his attention temporarily diverted away from Annie's boobs.

"Why? What's going on tonight?" Annie asked.

"We're going to watch Brute Elle." Troy was grinning and Abed found himself smiling back at him, even if it was just a small quirk of his lips.

"It's a Belgian cult classic about a black-belt cyborg that fights crime and gender stereotypes. The costume and special effects crews are the same ones from the Kickpuncher movies. And there is a cameo from Guy Le Roux, who played the Inspector's enemy in episode 72 of Inspector Spacetime." Abed added. Simultaneously, he and Troy turned towards one another and did their secret handshake. It _was _going to be awesome.

"Sounds fascinating," Jeff droned. "What a shame I won't be there."

"Some of us, like Jeff and I, have more important things to do; I have a date with a newly widowed woman. A man's got needs." Pierce said, winking at Jeff. Jeff did not return the wink.

"Well, we ladies would love an empowering action movie," the contempt Britta directed towards Pierce was palpable. "but I have work."

"And I have kids." Shirley stated.

Though they'd not technically invited any of the others, all eyes fell on Annie, waiting for her response.

"I have nothing on tonight." She shrugged. "I was just going to iron clothes."

"That sounds important." Abed said quickly, not wanting to encourage Annie (and her boobs) to join.

"On a Friday night?!" Tory exclaimed. "You should totally watch with us!" He was making a valiant attempt to keep his eyes on her face.

"Totally…" Abed echoed softly, and without enthusiasm.

**_..._**

"Popcorn?"

"Check." Troy responded to Abed.

"Drinks?"

"Check!" Annie chirped.

"Blankets?" Troy asked this time. He liked to be able to curl up when he watched movies.

"Er…check?" Abed hesitated. They all looked at the two blankets draped over the chairs. Two blankets, three people; the match was not working in their favour. All other blankets in the apartment were currently being used for their blanket fort they'd built an extension off the main part around the bunk beds to house costumes they were working on.

"Annie and I can share." Troy offered. Annie did not oppose.

"No, that's okay. She can have the other one. I don't need one." Abed said quickly. Something about the idea of the two of them under the same blanket, warm thighs pressed together, made Abed's chest feel hot.

The other two nodded wordlessly and settled themselves into chairs, side-by-side. Abed pressed play on the DVD player and turned on the English subtitles before joining them. He ignored the empty space beside Troy, choosing instead to pull an empty chair into the small area between them. Neither of them complained, they just shifted about until everyone was comfortably positioned. Abed was comfortable simply for the fact that the other two were no longer sitting together. Since he was in the centre, the popcorn was set on his lap. They all reached into the bowl periodically as they watched the movie. Abed noticed that Annie and Troy's hands came close to touching when they both reached for popcorn at the same time. He didn't like this. If anyone was going to have a romantic moment with hands accidentally touching in popcorn (possibly followed with some mutual cleansing of butter and salt from the other's fingers with one's tongue) it was going to be him and Troy, not Troy and Annie. His hand dove into the popcorn where Troy's hand presently was. His fingers slid across Troy's, slippery from butter. Troy made no acknowledgement of this. It was not the romantic popcorn moment Abed had been hoping for.

Abed had not noticed until now that he had been hoping for a romantic popcorn moment with Troy. Yet he was. He could admit to himself he would not mind licking Troy's fingers clean, or possibly his lips, or possibly any bit of skin he could get to. Abed understood why Jeff had been irate earlier in his jealousy for Annie; he was jealous of Annie for the attention Troy gave her. He wanted the attention. Troy was his friend, his rather good-looking friend. His Disco Spider. His Hector the Well-endowed. His Constable Reggie. His.

He spent the rest of the movie considering his feelings. He wasn't certain what he should do with them. Should he mention it to Troy? Should he ignore it? What if Troy didn't feel the same way? What if he did? Though Abed was usually very good at figuring out how his friends would act, he couldn't predict anything with any confidence this time.

Before he knew it the movie was over. Annie excused herself to go off to bed for the night, apparently she wanted to be up early for something extra-curricular.

"Want to watch the commentaries?" Troy asked before scooping up the last bit of popcorn and consuming it. He set about sucking his fingers clean. Abed couldn't help but to stare.

"No, that's okay. I'm going to spend some time in the Dreamatorium." He hoped that if he played through some situations with Troy concerning his feelings he might find a solution.

"Oh, okay." Troy sounded a little disappointed, but Abed chose not to think about this as he headed straight for the black and orange room.

He started off slow, simply explaining things to an imaginary Troy, sitting on the edge of the bottom bunk. This Troy took the information well, choosing not to reply with words, but by pressing his mouth against Abed's, and Abed's back against the mattress.

He must have been getting a little carried away in the story, because he didn't notice Troy coming in until the door was firmly shut behind him. He was facing away from Troy, and this meant that he could not see how he was affected by the situation he had been playing out. He was also lucky in that he hadn't been talking only making tiny sounds which could be explained away.

"What you up to, buddy?" Troy asked, approaching him. Abed didn't answer. He didn't turn. He could just tell Troy he supposed. Maybe it would turn out well. Then, a slightly different idea popped into his head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the felt goatee he had taken to carrying around. He smoothed it onto his face before turning to Troy.

Quickly and without saying anything, he pushed Troy up against the Dreamatorium wall and kissed him without mercy (and maybe a little messily [but maybe all that saliva was normally involved, he didn't really know]). Troy seemed too shocked to respond. Abed didn't pull away for another moment, but when he did, he heard Troy mutter an ambiguous 'whoa' under his breath.

He leaned in so that his mouth was close to Troy's ear. "We should do butt stuff." He whispered. Troy shivered but otherwise made no reply. He decided to take this as a good sign, and shifted to kiss him again.

"Wait, no." Troy suddenly said, pressing his hands against Abed's chest. Abed froze. He didn't know what to do. He hoped he could play this off, make out like it was a joke so that they wouldn't have to talk about it and he could set to purging his feelings for Troy.

One of Troy's hands rose up to rest against his jaw, cupping his chin. "Not with Evil Abed." He said, pulling away the black felt before dropping it to the ground. Abed still didn't move, but a small spark of hope lit up in him, and he stopped thinking of ways to explain-away his actions. He didn't have to move though, because this time Troy moved forward to press their mouths together. It was unlike the harsh kiss before; Evil Abed was not involved at all. This was just Troy and Abed, and it was awesome.

When they pulled apart they were both breathing a little bit heavily. Abed watched Troy's eyes fall down to the bulge in his pants, which had not dissipated since he entered the room, but rather, asserted itself more strongly. He looked back up. "You said something about butt stuff?" he asked with a small smile.

"Yeah." Abed replied, unsure what the next step was, how one moved from kissing to butt stuff. Troy took up one of his hands in his own and squeezed a little. He glanced down at their intertwined fingers and smiled. "Cool. Coolcoolcool."


End file.
